


The Next Nine Months

by kinksock22



Series: New Life [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt Jared, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Jared, RPS - Freeform, Self-Lubrication, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is struggling with everything to do with being pregnant, from sickness, to the strain on his relationship with Jensen, to feeling like his body isn't his own. Then his body betrays him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this as two separate fics but figured it'd be better to post it together as two chapters instead.

Jared wants to wait to tell everyone about his pregnancy. He’s terrified that he’ll somehow jinx things by letting their families know too soon. Jensen doesn’t weigh in either way, just smiles and pulls Jared against his side, content to let Jared make the decision.   
  
He’s able to hold off for a few weeks but with how distant and weird he’d been during his mini meltdown he can’t get away with avoiding his family again. His momma and sister squeal and smother him in hugs and kisses, while Jeff and his dad just sit back and smile, congratulating him from afar. Jensen tries to bite back a smirk but Jared can see the amusement shining in his eyes. Jared gets his revenge though when his momma and sister let go of him and turn their attention on Jensen, hugging him and kissing him just as tight as they did Jared. He doesn’t bother to try to hide his smug, amused grin.   
  
Since they couldn’t avoid telling Jared’s family and he didn’t want to be unfair, they make the drive to Dallas to tell Jensen’s family the day after. Donna and Alan are happy, if a little confused. Jared nor Jensen had ever really explained the whole fertile male omega thing and he’s pretty sure that while Jensen’s parents have known a few weres in the past that they weren’t even remotely aware of the different genders. Jared’s face and ears burn during the brief, extremely watered-down explanation that Jensen mutters and stammers his way through. Jared will forever be grateful to his mate for taking the bullet on that one. He really doesn’t think he would’ve been able to find the words, let alone get them out.  
  
After their trip to Dallas, they hole up at home. Jared feels good for the first month or so, until about six weeks, then he starts to feel sick. Like really sick. Can’t get out of bed without trying to throw up his entire stomach sick. He lives on crackers and water mostly and barely even keeps those down. The doctor that Jensen drags him to after two weeks of constant morning sickness that lasts all day assures him that everything is okay, just some people have more severe reactions and complications than others. There’s medicine that he can try, which helps a bit, but he’s still extremely ill.  
  
Jensen’s scent makes it worse, which sucks because there’s nothing more that Jared wants than to curl up in his mate’s arms and cry. He even has to move out of their bedroom, Jensen’s scent infused in every inch of the room.   
  
The entire second and third month are like that. He loses an almost alarming amount of weight, almost enough that the doctor considers admitting him in the hospital. Jared just barely talks him out of it.  
  
Thankfully, around the beginning of the fourth month, things start to settle down. Jared’s appetite comes back – with a vengeance – and he quickly starts putting the weight back on that he lost, and then some. Aside from the vague feeling that his body really isn’t his own, Jared feels pretty good. Jensen’s scent stops bothering him – in fact, he starts craving it – and he’s able to finally move back into their bedroom. He still has some mild nausea and morning sickness, but thankfully it actually just sticks to the mornings instead of all day.  
  
At five months, his belly pops. It’s pretty small at first, barely noticeable, but Jensen is freaking _obsessed_ with it. Whenever Jared is still for even a few seconds and Jensen is around, he has his hands all over it. Jared will roll his eyes and huff but honestly he thinks it’s freaking adorable and he doesn’t mind in the slightest. In fact, he kind of loves it. Having Jensen’s hands anywhere on his body has always been pure pleasure and comfort but having him touching or rubbing his bump, the proof of their child, burns through Jared’s blood like fire.  
  
The fifth month also brings back Jared’s libido. He and Jensen have always had a healthy sex life but now Jared is horny _all the time_. He needs Jensen like breathing, his body burning up with the need for his mate, the sensation almost worse than during his heats. Jensen doesn’t seem to mind though, which is a good thing because Jared honestly doesn’t think he can stop, even if he wanted to.   
  
While Jared keeps gaining weight and his bump seems to grow day by day, luckily he’s all belly. Although he really didn’t think it was possible, Jensen’s obsession gets worse the bigger he gets. It’s still cute and funny until he hits about the eight-month mark. He feels huge and miserable and more and more like his body just isn’t _his_. His hormones and emotions are all over the place, all the doubts and worries overwhelm him, and he finds himself pulling away from Jensen again. He doesn’t mean to, surely doesn’t want to, but he’s always been one to pull into himself and hide. Jensen tries to do everything he can to help but unfortunately nothing really helps.   
  
Three weeks before his due date, Jared wakes up with a gasp, eyes flying open to stare unseeing at the wall opposite their bed, the bright warmth of Jensen – _mate_ and _love_ and _home_ – filling him. The pregnancy has screwed with their bond almost from the beginning. The first few months, all he could feel was Jensen, unable to separate his mate’s feelings from his own. It was suffocating. And with his hormones so out of whack, he couldn’t control his side of things enough to try to block him out. Then about midway through, it just… stopped. Jared couldn’t feel Jensen _at all_.   
  
But now, for the first time in _months_ , he can feel Jensen again, the warm, gentle presence in the back of his mind, deep in his heart, and it leaves him breathless, aching and content and overwhelmed.   
  
He slides his hand across the cool sheets, knowing that he won’t find Jensen there but unable to stop the attempt anyway. Tears sting his eyes and his throat tightens around the emotion building inside him. Logically, he knows that Jensen is just downstairs. But logic and pregnancy don’t mix well in Jared. Hell, technically he lost all sense of logic even _before_ Jensen knocked him up.  
  
Jared reopens his eyes – hadn’t even realized that he’d closed them – when he feels a warm, strong hand cupping his cheek, the mattress dipping with Jensen’s weight, his mate’s spicy scent curling around him and seeping into the fog surrounding him. Their eyes lock and Jensen tilts his head, thumb brushing over his cheek and it’s only then that Jared realizes that a few tears have broken free.  
  
“Shh, ‘m here,” Jensen murmurs as he moves to settle down next to him, one arm sliding around his shoulders to pull him closer. He closes his eyes again and melts into his mate’s side, tension bleeding from every muscle in his body. He’s sure that he’s projecting loudly enough through their bond that Jensen is having no trouble picking up the muddled, confusing circles his mind runs in these days, but he doubts that Jensen will have any better luck than he’s had sorting them out. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he adds, pressing a kiss to the top of Jared’s head.  
  
Jared forces himself to believe it. Because it has to be. There just isn’t another option.  
  
Jensen holds him close, humming softly in the back of his throat, a tune that Jared recognizes but can’t immediately place. It’s soothing and Jared’s swirling, cluttered thoughts and worries quiet. At least for the moment. It’s the first bit of real peace he’s had in _months_ and he could honestly cry at how good it feels, how quiet his head is.   
  
Jensen slides his other arm around Jared’s waist and turns onto his side, facing Jared. He smiles, soft and loving, and leans forward, brushing a sweet, chaste kiss to Jared’s lips. A warm, slow curl of arousal starts low in his belly, taking him by surprise. While the fifth and sixth month of his pregnancy left him insatiable, the seventh until now was the complete opposite. He’s felt too big and uncomfortable and – he hates to admit it – too unsexy to even remotely think about sex.   
  
He knows Jensen feels it, doesn’t need to see the surprise in his mate’s eyes or feel the answering arousal heating Jensen’s blood through their bond. He knows Jensen can also feel his still lingering insecurities. And as much as he loves the bond they share, he wishes he could hide that part of himself from Jensen, hates that his mate can so easily sense how weak he is sometimes.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Jensen whispers. “And I love you.”  
  
Jared’s unable to stop the small smile that curls up his lips. He can _feel_ how much Jensen loves him, doesn’t really need his mate to say the words, but Jensen always insists, even when their bond is at its strongest. “I love you, too,” he whispers back.  
  
Jensen licks his lips and leans forward again, slanting his lips over Jared’s fully. The kiss is longer, sweeter than the last, but still chaste, just Jensen’s spit-slick lips moving against his. Jared moans softly in the back of his throat, reaches up with one hand to palm Jensen’s cheek, keeping him close even though it seems his mate has no intention of moving away.  
  
They stay like that for a long time, pressed as close together as the swell of Jared’s stomach will allow, Jensen’s hand on the small of his back, Jared’s on Jensen’s face, neither pushing to deepen the kisses. It’s calm and peaceful and gentle but still ignites a fire in Jared’s blood.  
  
Jensen eventually pulls back to look at him. Jared doesn’t know how long they’ve been lying there and he honestly doesn’t care. He could easily spend the rest of forever just like this. Jensen slides his hand up Jared’s back, over his shoulder, fingers coming up to card through his hair, nails gently scraping at his scalp. Jared sighs softly, contently, his eyes fluttering closed again. He can feel Jensen’s arousal mirroring his own and while he’d been content with just kissing and holding Jensen, suddenly he can’t stand the thought of not giving into the heat crackling slow and lazy between them.   
  
Dropping his hand, he reaches down and boldly palms the front of the soft sweatpants Jensen’s wearing, the thin material tented slightly from the press of his half-hard cock. Jensen’s eyes widen and his lips part slightly, a soft groan rumbling in his chest. He can feel Jensen hardening beneath his touch, fresh burst of Jensen’s arousal feeding his own. When he’s in his right mind, Jared doesn’t doubt the fact that Jensen’s attracted to him. But being pregnant makes him a little crazy, evidently, and knowing that he still turns Jensen on, feeling the effect he still has on his mate – even when he feels big as a house and he's lost and confused and distant – somehow makes it all a little bit better.  
  
Jensen’s fingers tighten in his hair, just barely, just enough to feel a slight pull – but so gentle still; Jensen’s been so careful with him since he got pregnant, treating him like fine china, something fragile and easily breakable – and Jared’s the one who leans forward this time, sliding their lips together, automatically pushing to deepen the kiss. Jensen complies easily, opening up to Jared’s insistent tongue, letting him take and keep control.  
  
But that’s not what he wants, what he _needs_. He needs to feel Jensen take him apart, piece by piece, and put him back together, needs his mate’s strength and unwavering love and devotion, needs to feel that possessiveness that Jensen’s always tried to hide from him without success. He needs to feel like he's Jensen’s. He wants him a little rough and controlling and just as crazy for him as Jensen makes Jared.  
  
He pulls away with a frustrated whine. Jensen’s brow furrows, no doubt confused by the once again frenzied, loud train of his thoughts and emotions. Jared can’t explain it to him, can’t even make sense of it himself. This is just one of those times that he just needs Jensen to _know_.  
  
“Jensen,” he whimpers.  
  
Jensen’s brow smooths out and his fingers tighten even more in Jared’s hair. “I don’t wanna hurt you,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
“I know,” Jared replies quietly. “You won’t.” Jared may be confused about what’s going on in his head but that much he knows. There have been times in the past where things have gotten rough, almost brutal between them. But that’s not what he’s looking for; he doesn’t want a quick, brutal fuck. But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want Jensen to take control.   
  
He just wants Jensen to treat him like he used to. For a moment, he wants to be just Jared again. He hasn’t felt like _just Jared_ in a long time. Probably since before the end of the show.  
  
Jared has known from the beginning that he was lucky to have Jensen as his mate. Aside from being Jared’s best friend and having the ability to just get him in ways that no one – not even his family – has ever been able to, Jensen’s the most patient, understanding person he’s ever met, at least with him. Jensen may not be perfect, he has his faults like everyone, but he’s perfect for Jared and that’s what matters.  
  
Pulling away from him, Jensen kneels on the mattress and helps Jared pull off his t-shirt and sleep pants, leaving him spread out on his back, naked, hard and already wet. The position isn’t entirely comfortable – ever since his belly got to the point where he could no longer see his own dick, laying on his back has pretty much been a no-go – but he can take it for a few moments. Especially when he sees the way Jensen’s eyes darken as his gaze drags slowly down his body, his scent sharping and thickening, can feel the desire thrumming through their bond. He can’t see the appeal himself, but he can see it through Jensen’s eyes and it’s enough for him to give his mate a few minutes to enjoy the view, despite the blush heating his cheeks.  
  
Jensen leans down, one hand sliding over the swell of Jared’s stomach, lips following in its wake. Jared gasps, not expecting the sensitivity or the rush of pleasure. “Jensen,” he breathes, reaching down, his fingers sliding through Jensen’s hair, down his cheek. “Please, love…”  
  
Jensen kisses his way up over his belly, his chest, to his lips. He’s smiling when he pulls back, stormy-green eyes glittering as he strips his t-shirt off and pushes his sweats down, leaving him gloriously naked. “Flip over for me, baby,” he murmurs.  
  
Jared can’t do it on his own. His body just doesn’t move the way it used it, the way he wants it to. His cheeks flush hotter and he glances up at Jensen through his lashes, trying unsuccessfully to keep from pouting. Jensen’s smile and eyes soften and he helps Jared turn onto his side before settling down behind him, chest pressed against his back. He can feel the hard line of Jensen’s cock pressing against his ass and his eyes flutter closed, a soft moan escaping his parted lips.  
  
Jensen reaches down between them, two fingers sliding down the cleft of his ass, through his slick, down to his hole, teasing around his loosened rim. “Jen,” Jared rasps, turning his head to look over his shoulder. Jensen leans forward and brushes a kiss to his lips at the same time his fingers press forward, sinking into him easily. “Don’t tease,” Jared begs breathlessly.  
  
Jensen spends a few more moments fingering him, pulling almost all the way before thrusting them back in, twisting his wrist and carefully spreading them apart, teasing over his prostate. Jared reaches back and grabs Jensen’s thigh, fingers digging in hard enough that it has to hurt, at least a little, his other hand fisting in the sheets. His whole body is trembling already, too much and not enough and he just needs Jensen inside him, _now_.  
  
Jensen kisses the back of his shoulder and finally pulls his fingers away, automatically replacing them with his cock. He slides one arm beneath Jared’s neck, the other over his waist and pushes forward, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt. Jensen’s hand is splayed wide over his belly, Jared’s slick smearing over his sensitive skin. Jared wants to move, to push back against Jensen, but he can’t in this position and with his belly making it impossible. He does the only thing he can and clenches down around Jensen, crying out softly when Jensen groans, his hips jerking forward, sliding in just the slightest bit deeper.  
  
“Fuck, Jay,” Jensen growls, burying his face in the curve of Jared’s shoulder, mouthing at his mating scar. Jared’s cock twitches, his body trembling even more. “So good, baby.”  
  
“Please, Jen, move,” Jared half-whimpers.   
  
Jensen hums softly and immediately falls into a rhythm, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in deep, cock hitting Jared’s sweet spot perfectly on every roll of his hips. In the end, it doesn’t take long for Jensen to push in all the way, grinding against him, his knot swelling quickly. Jared comes within seconds of Jensen tying them together, crying out hoarsely as Jensen holds him tight against his chest, kissing wherever he can reach.   
  
He wakes up several hours later, alone again, not even realizing that he’d fallen asleep in the first place. He blinks sleepily and tries to push himself up, planning to try and get into the shower even though he can tell that Jensen cleaned him up while he was sleeping. A small, warm smile curls up his lips at the thought but it fades away quickly at the twinge in his back when he moves, the weird, unfamiliar tightness in his stomach.   
  
Thankfully, whatever it is passes quickly and Jared continues to struggle into a sitting position – most days the past few months, Jensen has had to help him out of bed; he’s stupidly proud of himself when he manages all on his own. A wave of dizziness hits when he stands and Jared blinks owlishly, throwing out one arm to brace himself against the wall to keep from ending up on his ass.  
  
It takes a few long minutes but eventually his head stops spinning and he actually makes it into the bathroom. The hot water feels amazing and Jared closes his eyes, just standing under the spray and letting it rain over him, not really having the energy to actually wash. He stays in until the water cools significantly before forcing himself to move.  
  
There’s another twinge in his back and stomach as he’s drying off, just slightly stronger than the last and Jared wrinkles his nose, huffing out a sigh as he leans heavily against the sink. Okay, so despite the nice early morning sex today is obviously going to suck.  
  
His knees wobble a bit and for a moment he thinks about sinking to the floor – his entire body feels too hot, overheated in a way similar to his heats but entirely different at the same time, and the tiles of the bathroom floor feel nice and cool beneath his feet – but he knows without a doubt that if he was even able to get down there, he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to get back up.  
  
Jared frowns and forces himself to move, heads back into the bedroom and sits down heavily on the end of the bed. He can’t feel Jensen and for some reason that makes him panic. It’s not the first time their bond has been muted or cut off – Jared’s done it himself more than a few times and the pregnancy has done it as well – but this feels worse than all the times combined. He feels empty, like he did before they were mated, when he was still taking the suppressants and couldn’t feel _anything_ from his wolf.   
  
It terrifies him. It’s like all of Jared’s senses are gone. Or like _Jensen_ is gone.  
  
Another wave of pain has him doubling over his stomach as best as he can, groaning as he squeezes his eyes closed. With whatever is happening to him, he can’t even sense his own body, can’t feel the slowly growing connection to the baby that he’s been feeling for the past few months.  
  
Something is wrong.  
  
Jared stands back up on shaky legs and stumbles toward the door. He falls heavily against the frame, barely registering the pain in his shoulder as it hits the sturdy wood. His knees buckle, muscles feeling more like water, and he slides down to the floor, controlling his fall as much as possible. He lands heavy on his hip but the pain is eclipsed by the one in his stomach, his lower back. It almost feels like he’s being ripped in two, the agony unlike anything he’s ever experienced.  
  
“Jensen.” He means for it to be a shout but it comes out a choked whimper. He crawls forward into the hallway a bit, toward the stairs but ends up collapsing back against the wall. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe, to calm himself, but it doesn’t work. Reopening his eyes, he clenches his hands into fists, tilts his head back, opens his mouth. And screams.  
  
He’s distantly aware of the sound of Jensen thundering up the stairs, can just make out his mate through bleary eyes as Jensen drops heavily to his knees in front of him. Jensen’s hands are all over him and it feels like fire beneath the surface of his skin, racing through his veins and he cries out, tries to pull away but the wall is at his back and he’s just too damn weak to go anywhere else. His cries dissolve into hurt-filled little whimpers when Jensen’s hands cup his cheeks – it doesn’t hurt as much as Jensen touching his body but it still aches in a way that he never thought Jensen’s touch could – and he blinks slowly, trying to focus on Jensen. He can see the fear in Jensen’s eyes and he wants to reach out, wants to comfort his mate but he can’t lift his arms. Jensen’s lips are moving but Jared can’t hear what he’s saying. He wants to curl into Jensen’s strong chest and beg him to make whatever this is stop.  
  
“Jared!” Jensen snaps and Jared struggles to blink his eyes open. His head feels like it weighs a ton and he's having trouble holding it up. If it wasn’t for Jensen’s hold on his cheeks, he’s sure his chin would’ve dropped to his chest by now.   
  
“J’n,” Jared slurs, eyes already slowly falling closed again. He’s so tired. He hurts so bad. He just wants it to be over. “Hurts.”  
  
“What hurts, baby?” Jensen asks, fingers digging into his scalp behind his ears. It hurts but it’s such a small, insignificant sensation to the pain that’s tearing through his entire body.  
  
“Ev’rythin’,” Jared mutters. He can’t fight it anymore, losing the battle to keep his eyes open. “Make it stop. Please…”  
  
He feels Jensen scoop him up in his arms, his mate’s muscles flexing and trembling – Jensen may be stronger as alpha but Jared’s not some small slip of an omega and he’s gained a good amount of weight with the pregnancy – and that same fire from Jensen’s touch threatens to consume him. He whines pitifully and squirms weakly but Jensen just holds him closer. Jared doesn’t know where Jensen is taking him until he feels the give of their bed beneath him. Even the softness of the mattress is like torture and he curls into a ball as best as he can, Jensen’s hand carding through his hair. He’s distantly aware of the frantic sound of his mate’s voice before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen runs one hand down over his face, ignoring Jared’s parents and sister, as he paces the waiting room. He’s really not trying to be rude, knows they’re just as worried as he is, but he just… right now he _can’t_.   
  
Jared hasn’t been back there long, maybe a little under an hour, but it feels like a damn eternity. No one will tell him anything and he’s not sure if it’s because they don’t know or they’re afraid to tell him. He can’t say he blames them if it’s the latter, he’s already snapped a more than a few nurses in the relatively short time they’ve been here.   
  
No matter how hard he tries, he can’t get the image of Jared, curled up and seemingly lifeless on their bed, the shallow rise and fall of his chest the only thing indicating that he was still alive. He had reached down deep, pushing to access their bond in a way he’s never had to before, it was always just _there_ , even when Jared was blocking him, he could still feel a little tendril of his mate at the back of his head, deep in his heart and soul, but from the moment Jared screamed, it was like he was just… gone.   
  
He hadn’t known what the hell to do, what was even wrong. His touch seemed to cause Jared even more pain but he’d had no choice, hands frantically smoothing over his mate’s bare, fever-hot flesh, trying desperately to find what was wrong and _fix it_. Jared’s whimpers and weak cries nearly killed him. When he lightly placed Jared on their bed and Jared curled into himself, losing consciousness almost immediately, Jensen really did think he’d die.   
  
He’d fumbled for his phone and called an ambulance, gently carding one hand through Jared’s hair, not knowing if Jared could sense him at all but he was unable to stop himself, needing Jared to know that he was there, that he wasn’t leaving him, that he’d do whatever he had to in order to make it better. He called the Padaleckis when he got to the hospital and they ushered him into the waiting room, keeping him away from his mate. Sherrie, Gerry and Megan had shown up within ten minutes, talking over one another, bombarding him with questions that he couldn’t answer, even if he could find his voice.   
  
Jensen feels the weight of someone watching him and stops pacing, turns around to find Sherrie staring at him, her red-rimmed eyes glassy with tears and full of sympathy. Like… Like Jared’s already gone and Jensen loves Sherrie, always has, even before he and Jared mated, but he can’t take that fucking look, the wisps of their emotions that trickle in. He feels like he’s suffocating, like the world is closing in and he wants to scream and cry and hit something and tear the world apart with his bare hands. He feels like Dean Winchester at his worst, his lowest, and the thought tears a ragged, choked sobbing laugh from his throat.  
  
He collapses on a chair, half registering Sherrie’s small but strong hands guiding him. He looks into her eyes again – same hazel as Jared’s almost but not nearly as bright and full of life and mischief; his heart lurches in his chest – and slumps down, letting her pull him into a hug. She stands in front of him, arms around his shoulders, his head resting on her stomach and feels tears biting at his eyes. He hasn’t cried, refused to, won’t let himself mourn when there’s no reason yet, no proof, but he’s tired and he can’t feel Jared and he’s so, so scared.  
  
Gentle fingers palm the back of his head and he wants to soak up the motherly love and support but he can’t. It feels too much like giving up. He pulls away, sits up and wipes a hand down over his face. Sherrie smiles sadly and retakes her own seat, leaving heavily against Gerry’s side.   
  
He has the strangest urge to shift and run, keep running until the pain in his heart isn’t so big and all consuming. He realizes with a start that it’s been a damn long time since he’s been in his fur, he or Jared – with wrapping up _Supernatural_ and moving back to Texas, Jared’s breakdown and then the pregnancy, they just haven’t had, haven’t taken, the time – and he can’t help but wonder if that’s part of why their bond has been so wonky for the last almost two years. His senses are always sharper when they’re both in their fur, their bond at its strongest.  
  
First thing he’s gonna do when he gets Jared out of this fucking hospital is find them some woods.  
  
Another half an hour passes before the swinging doors open and a doctor comes out, blood staining the front of his green scrubs. Jensen’s nose twitches and he hears himself growl, barely fighting the renewed, even stronger urge to shift and rip his throat out. That’s _Jared’s_ blood.  
  
The doctor introduces himself and gathers them together. There’s a lot of medical jargon and things that go right over Jensen’s head. But he hears words like _complications_ and _labor_ and _blood loss_ and _C-section_. It all stops him short and he blinks owlishly. He’d been so focused on his worry and panic, on trying in vain to find his bond with Jared that he missed the gentle nudge in the back of his head, in his heart, the warmth of a bond that he hasn’t felt before, smaller and softer and different than his with Jared.  
  
Their child.  
  
Now that he knows it’s there, that he recognizes it for what it is, it leaves him breathless. He falls back into the uncomfortable plastic chair and shakes his head, staring unblinking at the doctor.   
  
The baby’s okay, from what Jensen gathers. A little small and of course three weeks early, but strong. A fighter. She’s in the NICU but it’s mostly precaution and the doctor is sure that she’ll be strong enough to come home in a few days, maybe a week at the most.   
  
They have a daughter. Jensen hasn’t even laid eyes on her but he knows without a doubt that he loves her with his entire heart, that he’d die for her same as he would for Jared, that he’ll spend his life taking care of her and making sure she never wants for anything.   
  
Despite the overwhelming – and admittedly slightly terrifying – emotions running through him, Jensen can’t celebrate, can’t bask in the warmth curling in his heart. The doctor still hasn’t really mentioned anything else about Jared and Jensen is getting more and more freaked out.  
  
“What about my mate?” Jensen interrupts, voice low and raspy and half strangled.  
  
The doctor nods and his expression darkens just slightly. “He’s stable,” the doctor states. Jensen doesn’t relax, he knows there’s a but coming. “But, he’s still unconscious.”  
  
“Why?” Jensen demands.  
  
“There isn’t anything physically wrong,” the doctor continues. “I believe his body is just overwhelmed and he needs the rest, needs to bounce back from the trauma of labor and the blood loss.”  
  
“Can I see him?”   
  
“We’re transferring him to a room at the moment, getting him settled,” the doctor explains. “Why don’t you go and see your daughter, give us a bit of time to get him settled in and a nurse will come get you when you can see him.” It’s posed like a question but Jensen knows that it isn’t.   
  
He nods anyway and heads off toward the direction of the NICU, vaguely hearing Gerry thank the doctor, knowing that they’ll be right behind him but not waiting. If they’re going to continue to keep him from Jared, he’s damn-well going to go see their daughter, wants to get to her as quickly as possible.   
  
***  
  
She’s small.   
  
That’s the first thing Jensen can think. So small and delicate and fragile and he thinks stupidly for a few moments that she’s shatter into a million little pieces if he touches her. But then a nurse is handing her over and she blinks up at him unseeing with eyes, tip-tilted like Jared’s, little cupid bow lips parting and Jensen holds her against his chest, leans down and buries his nose in the headful of dark brown curls and inhales deeply. Her scent is a perfect mix of Jared’s and his own and something that’s just uniquely her and he closes his eyes. He’s trembling on the inside but his hold on her is steady, firm when he turns toward Jared’s parents and sister.  
  
Sherrie and Megan have tears in their eyes as they coo at her. He’s confused for a few moments why neither of them are close enough to touch but then he realizes that he’d probably growl and lash out if they did. There’s a need burning in him to protect her, even from family, to place her in Jared’s arms and curl around them both and not let anyone near them.  
  
“That’ll pass,” Gerry says quietly, flashing Jensen a soft smile. “Or least get more manageable.”  
  
“I don’t… What is…” Jensen stammers.  
  
“You’re alpha, Jensen,” he replies. “The need to protect your mate, your pups, will override anything. Once she’s a little older, it won’t be as all-consuming.”  
  
Jensen nods and turns his full attention back to his daughter, nuzzling against the top of her head, feeling as close to peaceful as he can while he’s still worried about Jared.  
  
A nurse comes for them after about an hour and Jensen reluctantly lets the nurse that first handed him the baby take her back. He leans down and brushes a kiss to her forehead, fingers sliding down over the rounded curve of her cheek.  
  
Jensen stops just inside the door to Jared’s room, throat tight as he stares at his mate. Jared looks impossibly small in the bed, surrounded by a sea of white. If Jensen can ignore the IV in his hand and how small and weak he looks, he can pretend that Jared is just sleeping. It doesn’t really work.   
  
He flops into the chair next to the bed, automatically reaching for Jared’s hand. His fingers are cool and Jensen squeezes them gently, unable to look away from Jared’s face, desperately praying for any signs of him waking up. He’s distantly aware of Sherrie, Gerry and Megan gathering around Jared, barely bites back a growl when Sherrie touches Jared, her fingers carding through his hair. He has that same feeling of protectiveness and possession swamping him that he’d felt when he was holding their daughter, knows that it’s because Jared’s hurt and vulnerable right now.  
  
After a few hours, Gerry manages to talk Sherrie and Megan into going home for the night. They don’t know when Jared will wake up and he points out that just sitting there staring at him wasn’t doing any good. Jensen nods when Sherrie makes him promise to call if Jared wakes up before they come back.  
  
As soon as the door closes, Jensen’s shoulders slump and he leans forward, the hand not still clinging to Jared’s lax fingers coming up to card through his hair. “Jay,” he breathes, eyes stinging, throat tight. “C’mon, sweetheart, wake up for me.” He presses a kiss to Jared’s temple, rests his forehead there. “Need you to wake up. Got someone I really want you to meet.” He closes his eyes, barely recognizing the low, rough tone of his own voice. “She’s perfect, baby. Strong, just like her daddy.” He clears his throat and squeezes Jared’s fingers. “But she needs you. We both do.”  
  
Jensen pulls away with a gasp when he feels Jared’s finger twitch against his own. “C’mon, Jay,” he urges softly. “You can do it.”  
  
Jared groans a little and turns his head, eyes opening slowly. He licks his lips, brow furrowed, squeezes Jensen’s hand. “Jen?” he whispers.  
  
“Hey, sweetheart,” Jensen rasps, flashing Jared a smile. Their bond snaps back into place, strong and sure, and Jensen can feel Jared’s confusion even though he can’t make much sense of his muddled thoughts.  “You’re okay. Everything’s okay.”  
  
“Wha’ happened?” Jared slurs.  
  
“I’m not really sure, honestly,” Jensen shrugs one shoulder. “From what I could gather, you went into labor and there were some complications…”  
  
Jared’s eyes widen and his face pales, hand trembling in Jensen’s. “The baby?” he interrupts softly.  
  
“She’s okay,” Jensen smiles. Jared still looks panicked and Jensen leans forward again, brushing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “I saw her ‘fore I came in here,” Jensen murmurs. “She’s perfect, Jay. Little small but she’s tough. They said we should be able to take her home in a few days. Week at the most.”  
  
“She…” Jared trails off, tears pooling in his eyes. “We have a little girl?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen breathes, shaking his head slightly.   
  
“Holy crap,” Jared blurts out, blinking owlishly.   
  
Jensen chuckles and leans even closer, kissing Jared’s parted lips. He needs to call Jared’s family, needs to let someone know Jared’s awake, but for a few moments he’s selfish, holding Jared close, knowing that they both need it. They’ll be okay, he has no doubt, but for a little while there, he hadn’t been so sure. So he crawls carefully into the too small bed with Jared and pulls him into his arms, holding him close as they start the next part of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, this is the end of this series. I may come back at some point in the future if inspiration strikes. Thanks for all the support, kudos and comments.


End file.
